


Therapy

by HotPantsLadyD



Category: Lady Deadpool - Fandom, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Comedy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Funny, Hurt/Comfort, Military, Past Abuse, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Tense, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotPantsLadyD/pseuds/HotPantsLadyD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda Wilson is forced to go to therapy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Therapy

*In a tall building, Somewhere in New York, laying back in a chair*  
[Why are we here!?]   
{We were told to come see this therapist.}  
[Why though!?]  
{I don't know to /help/ us apparently.}  
[Why do I feel like this is going to be a waste of time?]{Cause it probably will be.}  
"Wanda!.. I've been repeating your name. Are you alright?" A tall man, in his early 40's, light Brown hair neatly combed, beautiful blue eyes. He was very Handsome. Asked me.  
"Why am I here!? " I demand not really sure as to why I have to be here.   
"Someone in S.H.I.E.L.D, suggested you come see me. Apparently you talk to yourself? " the doctor stated. "Nope. I talk to the voices. Not myself. Totally different." I replied leaning up on my elbow in the chair. He stared at me before writing down something.   
"So you hear voices? How long have they been there? Maybe we should start from the very beginning? "   
"Uh.. how far back we talking here Mr.... what did you say your name was?"  
"Dr.Robertson."He replied "Dr.Robertson.. right."   
"I was thinking from the earliest you can remember. Tell me everything. "The doctor crossed his legs   
"Everything? Let's see. Before I became Lady Deadpool?" I asked   
[Can we Even remember that far?]  
{Who knows}  
"I'd be able to help better if you did."  
"Okay. When I was a young girl. I live with my parents. Everything was good for a long time. We were a topical family. Middle class. Mom worked nights. Dad during the day. Like I said it was good." I laid back in the chair  
Dr.Robertson wrote more in his book.   
"Everything was good? What happened?"  
[This is uncomfortable. Let's run]   
{We can't just run}  
I sigh. "Dad lost his job. Typical thing to make a good family go bad."   
"How'd did things go bad? Did you lose your house? " "No, my father started drinking, At first just in the evenings, then he started in the afternoon until there wasn't a time where he was sober." I crossed my arms  
"I see, where was your mother at the time? "   
"She got 3 jobs to pay for everything, Didn't see her much. When she was she was fighting with my father. " [we were left along with the alcoholic]   
"So you were left alone with your father? How was that?" "Hell. At first he didn't pay attention to me. Then he started to abuse me. Verbally. Calling my names. Saying things Like it's my fault he and mom were fighting. How if I wasn't born they'd be happy . The verbal abuse didn't last very long. Cause I'd open my mouth to him. If he yelled. I yelled louder. He didn't like that. I was probably 14 ish maybe so still weak. He knew that."   
"So he hit you for talking back? "   
I started laughing   
"What's so funny? " Dr.Robertson put his pen down looking at me confused.   
"This. You think telling you that my father use to beat the living shit out of me starting with his hands, eventually turned it to him beating me with anything he could reach. This one time I remember This one time "  
I start laughing again. "He Got hold of a fire poker and beat me so bad I was pretty much dead. He broke my leg, shattered the bones on my hand."   
"Were you hospitalized? " The doctor asked me with concern in his voice.   
"Hospitalized? No. Mom worked as a nurse for one of her jobs. Lucky me right? " I smiled   
"I wouldn't call that lucky."   
I shrug "after that my dad didn't hit again. Didn't look at me. Shortly after that my mother died of cancer. When I was 18 I joined the army. Was the best. Hand to hand combat, best with all weapons. I could hit my target with my eyes closed "   
"Everything started to get better? "   
"It was hard work. But Yeah. Anything was better than living in hell. But I found out I have Cancer."   
"Cancer? How'd you feel when you learned about your cancer? "   
"like everyone else who found out. Like my life was over. But I was told about a program. They said they could cure my cancer. Make me a super hero. All I had to do was join." I bite the inside of my cheek.   
"That's where you got your powers from? "   
"Yeah. But I refuse to talk about it, so Let's just skip to after."   
"very well continue"   
"I joined this rebellion, cause of this guy. Shortly after I meet Deadpool. "   
"Your counterpart, right? "   
"Yeah. The love of my life."   
"You're in love with Deadpool? "   
"Yes. I am. We're dating. I've never been happier."  
"That's good." He smiles at me "what happened?"   
"Well we were part of Deadpool Corps. Did a couple of amazing things..After that I just did the normal things  
killing for money, eating. Just living. Then started doing a lot of things with Deadpool. My life become a little bit better each day. It's funny " I chuckle. "I know my past wasn't good. I lived in a dark place. always trying to fit in. Just wanting to belong. But then I meet him and I really felt like I was meant to be there. With him. He makes me smile, and laugh genuinely. I'm very grateful for having him."  
"so he makes you happy?"   
" He does." I smiled   
"Well, there are a few concerns I have. Your killing for money. And your dark memories, but those are only minor issues. The voices on the other hand. I think you should take medication to hel…"   
"They won't work, I'm immune "   
"Oh, right. Forgive me. Well I'd like you to keep coming. I'd like to help you." The Doctor stood. Letting Me know our time was up.   
" I'll think about it. Thanks for listening. Even if it wasn't much. I do feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders " I stool and held out my hand. Dr.Robertson shook my hand. We exchanged smiles and I started to leave   
[Was that really what happened in your past?]   
{That was rough }  
"Of course not. I made most of it up. Give a good sob story and they never want to see you again Though my Mom did die of cancer, dad was physically abusive. I did get cancer and That's how I became Lady Deadpool.  
give or take And my feelings for Wade are genuine." [Aww! Let's go see him.]   
{You made it up? }   
"Yeah, we moved on from that. Let's go see Wade! " Teleports out of the office building


End file.
